House of Malveaux
House Malveaux of Lordaeron is only one of several of the powerful houses of Lordaeron. It was the presiding house in the Iron Vale, having established their seat there after the scattering of the Arathorian Empire. The Malveaux sigil is a white lion against a field of iron. Members of the house are known for blonde hair, high cheekbones, and emerald eyes. History The Malveaux bloodline is no doubt an old one. Its earliest traces are found to that of Malvar the Loyal, a man who earned his name when he proved his allegiance to King Thoradin through his efforts in the Troll Wars of Arathor. He was said to return loyalty and obedience to him with kindness and respect. It wasn't the Elves themselves, the two simply weren't fond of magic. But when the Elves and human magi set the trolls ablaze and ensured the victory against the trolls, Malvar and Thoradin both forged their own friendships and alliances with the Elves that would last for many years. Malvar was no opponent for old age, and passed away in his sleep. As history goes, those of his blood split apart the way the empire of Arathor had done. The majority of the Malveaux line wished to maintain a religious value for the House name, and followed the Lords of Strom as they formed Lordaeron. A small number of the Malveauxs went to the Kingdom of Stormwind, while an even smaller group sought a life by the sea and set up a life for themselves in Kul Tiras. These sects of the Malveaux would later become the cadet branches, while the reigning Malveaux house kept a place in Lordaeron. It is unsure if any Malveauxs remained for the forming of Stromgarde. Recognized for their dedication to a life of religion, the Light itself and a history of men that fought and died valiantly, Xavius Malveaux was made the duke of the Iron Vale. House Malveaux prospered in Lordaeron, upholding the values of the Light as children were taught at a young age its three virtues and to hold strong to them. It was here that same of the Knights of the Malveaux house were trained in the Silver Hand's tactics of war and the true strength of the Light. The Malveaux lineage began to forge a true name for itself, with those of an intellectual capacity that were successful in becoming teachers of the Arcane and other forms of magic known to mankind, Knights that fought valiantly under the banner of Lordaeron, the financial success of the Malveauxs in Kul Tiras from shipping and those that had learned secrets of metal-smithing from their Dwarven friends. These secrets were written in fascination to Malveauxs in Lordaeron, and from there many a successful blacksmith was born, as well as the growth in the house's wealth. The House established its seat in the Iron Vale, a valley opposite where Hearthglen had come into existence. The vale earned this name when the House discovered the rich deposits of iron ore in the mountains themselves. Any Malveauxs that died had their remains sent back to the House seat, and they were buried among their blood. It is unknown whether bastards were given the same treatment. The Iron Keep, while not actually made out of iron, stood for centuries and served as a testament to the House words, "We will remain." It had always been the seat of House Malveaux and remained such until the Scourge devastated Lordaeron. While men and women alike fought to preserve not only the Iron Vale but the Kingdom of Lordaeron as a whole, a small number of Malveauxs fled to Stormwind. The Iron Vale has since become a portion of what the Forsaken have now dubbed the "Venomweb vale." The Iron Keep has also fallen to ruins. While Victoria dreams of reclaiming the seat of her house, she sees no glory in leading forces against the Forsaken to be slaughtered for the sake of it. For now, as Lady of the house, she seeks a new place to establish the seat of House Malveaux, to prove to the world of Azeroth that the Malveauxs shall stand firm to the house words. The Fall With the death of Victoria has come a political struggle amongst the other branches of the Malveaux house. It is unsure whether the Malveauxs of Kul Tiras or the Malveauxs of Stormwind shall become the next lords and ladies of Malveaux. Category:House of Malveaux Malveaux Category:Houses, Clans and Tribes